Segata Sanshiro
Segata Sanshiro is a protagonist of the Sega Saturn commercials. He is the final Unlockable character. History High in the mountains of Japan, there lived a man, one of the strongest of our kind, and he had a love for the gaming culture. Legends say that if you listen good, you can hear the hear him shout and smash his fist against his training tool, a massive Sega Saturn. This man was known as Segata Sanshiro, and he was one of the greatest gamers and judo masters in our recent history, who would go around and punish those who would not indulge in the glories of the Sega Saturn. However, he sacrificed himself to save Sega HQ from being destroyed from the competing companies with a large missile, and his passing was a tragic moment for humanity. However, we may have been wrong this whole time... After this, he someone returned back for Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Warzone to make respect for SEGA characters to play Saturn like they did before as characters of the console's games. Personality Attire Moveset * Neutral Combo: Segata performs a left diagonal hand chop, followed by a palm thrust, which ends with a rapid flurry of palm thrusts. * Side Tilt: Segata performs a butterfly kick, moving forward as he does so. * Up Tilt: Segata squats down and then performs an uppercut similar to Ryu's Up Smash from SSB4. * Down Tilt: Segata slams his fist into the ground in-front of himself, burying opponents if they're close. * Dash Attack: Segata rushes forward, holding a Christmas tree forward, smashing it into opponents that are in his way. * Side Smash: Segata pulls out an assortment of items and swings them forward at full force. These can be either a baseball bat, a large fish, and a soccer net. The bat does the most damage, the fish does the knockback, and the soccer net is the equal on both fronts. * Up Smash: Segata takes hold of the Saturn controller attached to his back and swings it above himself in an arc, in a slow yet powerful swing. * Down Smash: A tower of blocks appears next to Segata as he turns to face it, facing the screen. He then winds back, and then slams his head into the stone, causing chunks of blocks to be sent to either side of him. * Neutral Aerial: Segata performs a jump kick with a yellow and red background behind him as he does so. * Forward Aerial: Segata performs an X slash attack with two cooking knives in-front of him. * Back Aerial: Segata swings the Saturn controller behind him in a horizontal swing. * Up Aerial: Segata performs a back-flip kick with a strong knockback. * Down Aerial: Segata performs a rainbow swing with the Saturn controller downwards. * Grab: Segata grabs the opponent in a choke-hold, holding them in-place. * Pummel: Segata tightens his grip, choking the opponent slightly. * Forward Throw: Segata flings the opponent into the air, and then his clone appears and spikes them forward. * Backward Throw: Segata performs a back throw similar to Ryu's, tossing the opponent away, into his clone who kicks them further away. * Upward Throw: Segata slides the Sega Saturn console underneath the opponent, causing them to trip. He then presses the a button, which causes the CD tray case to open and launch the opponent into the air. * Down Throw: Segata slams the opponent into the ground with a judo throw and then chops them on their back. Special Moves *Neutral Special - Disk Fire: Segata slams the Sega Saturn console down on the ground and punches the eject button, causing a disc to fly out and damage opponents hit by it. If the opponent is hit by the initial slamming of the console, they can be buried. Holding the button, Segata will put another game disk in the console and then eject it, and continue to do so until the button is released. While the startup is slow, the projectile is fast and hits the opponent multiple times. The disk fired is visually different depending on the costume chosen for Segata. *Side Special - Power Throw: Segata performs a short dash forward, and if he makes contact with an opponent, he will grab the opponent and perform a judo throw that launches them forward. The opponent hits the ground and an explosion will launch them into the air slightly, until another explosion occurs that will launch opponents even further. A powerful move that is a good kill move, and also a way to move around the stage quickly, as well as a decent horizontal recovery. *Up Special - Missile Jump: Segata grabs hold of a decent-sized missile that quickly fires him into the air, and then loses fuel at the apex of the lift. He then performs an Izuna drop on the missile, shooting towards the ground and exploding once he hits the ground, taking slight damage from the explosion, but is a powerful attack. You cannot grab hold of a ledge during this attack, so you have to make sure the attack trajectory is accurate. *Down Special - Controller Training: Segata sets down his controller from his back onto the ground, and begins to rapidly punch buttons at high speed, with such force, shaking the ground and the controller, causing shockwaves to appear and knock opponents away, as well as trip some opponents that are farther away. Essentially, it is a faster version of Donkey Kong's Down Special from Smash that has shorter range, but more damage. *All-Star Move - Barrage of Ages: Segata starts the attack by throwing a Saturn controller, having the screen zoom in on him while he throws it. If opponents are hit, a cutscene is triggered where many Segatas are formed, one large, one small, and they all lunge toward the opponent in a wasteland, desert area and attack at once, with the cutscene ending in them getting launched. Quotes Trivia Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Human Characters